The Captive Heart
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Alice tried to imagine the malice in Jafar's voice as he pinned her to the tree. The hatred in his eyes for her, but all she could hear and see in his dark eyes were solemn and sincere. And she knew he wasn't lying. His eyes were soft as honey. "I'm sorry." JafarxAlice aka Jalice.
1. Chapter 1

**So the spring finale came on tonight and I got inspired to write this. I loved Sayid from Lost so of course I couldn't help but love Jafar even if he's the villian. **

**I never go for cannon pairings because they're no fun. So this is a Jalice. XD **

**This is obviously going to be AU in a few ways and Cyrus isn't such a good guy in this.**

**This chapter is a little short and like a drabble. I'll be posting chapter one soon. I still need plot ideas so if anyone has ideas to share and also title names.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

"Let go of me!" Alice struggled like a wild cat. She clawed at him, anything to get him away from her.

Jafar had her pinned against a giant oak tree. He wasn't relenting and glared at her in frustration. "Listen to me!" he hissed, much like the cobra would sound if his scepter was a real serpent.

"Why should I?" Alice pressed her hands against his chest to push him back. The man barely budged. Why wasn't he using his specter against her instead of physically keeping her there?

"Because," Jafar leaned close to her face until his nose was almost touching hers. "You're in grave danger."

Alice scoffed, "From you." She struggled again and Jafar captured both her wrists before she beat his chest black and blue.

"Cyrus is planning to kill you so he can get your wishes. He's using you to keep from going back into his bottle. He doesn't love you."

Alice tried to imagine the malice in Jafar's voice. The hatred in his eyes for her, but all she could hear and see in his dark eyes were solemn and sincere. And she knew he wasn't lying.

**Review if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So everyone knows this is taking place right around when Cyrus has escaped from Jafar's prison. Will and Anastasia aren't in the picture. I'll add them in later. Remember this is AU so it's not following the storyline exact.**

**I added a few things about Alice's necklace that's not in the show.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

Chapter 1:

Alice lost the effort to fight back and slumped back against the tree, staring up at Jafar.

Cyrus was using her. She should've seen it. Should have known what the genie was doing. How he'd been toying with her emotions.

He had barely even known Alice and began proclaiming his love for her. He'd given her the necklace with the red heart. Glowing whenever she was in danger and needed him.

Pfft…needed him.

Alice choked back a sob and tore at the necklace around her neck.

Jafar backed away from her. He watched her as she tried to tear the necklace.

Alice barely kept back a wail when she realized she couldn't yank it off. It was on her neck permenantly, by some form of magic. Why had Cyrus enchanted it to do that.

"He didn't tell you the necklace is also a tracking device. He knows where you're at." Jafar held his scepter tightly. The poor girl was distraught. He had to do something.

"No, no!" Alice yanked at the necklace harder. The chain bit into her neck the more she yanked. She unconsciously began stratching her neck with her nails trying to rid herself of the monstrous thing.

"Alice!" his voice sounded like honey, calming her slightly but she couldn't stop shaking and clawing at the necklace.

She had to get it off. She knew Jafar wasn't lying. Cyrus was going to track her down and kill her. She didn't stand a chance while she wore this.

"Alice!" his voice was sharper this time. Demanding her attention. She shrank back against the tree instantly. She remembered Jafar before his recent 'identity crisis' as Alice thought was rightfully the right name for his actions. The man who wanted nothing more to kill her. How evil and powerful he could be to get what he wanted. He didn't have to use the scepter to kill her. He could snap her neck right there and then. And sadly Alice knew she would let him. She had nothing to live for now. She had no home in England to go back to and no one in Wonderland to go home to. She was alone.

Alice was no longer willing to fight him or anyone else.

She dropped her hands from her neck and stared up at him once again. She trembled but refused to run. She felt like a rabbit cornered by a coyote.

Jafar slowly reached his hand out toward her and Alice's heart began hammering in her chest and she was sure he could hear it.

She closed her eyes and waited for the blow or whatever else he was planning to do.

Jafar's fingers stroked the side of her face and Alice snapped her eyes open in shock. Then he caressed her check gently. It was such an unlike Jafar and loving gesture that she blinked back tears.

The moment didn't last long as what felt like electricity went through Jafar's hand and she cried out in surprise more than pain. Jafar jerked his hand back as if she had electrocuted him back. He stumbled away from her.

He rubbed his hand and stared at her in shock.

Alice held her hand against her cheek. The one he had been caressing. Tingles were coursing through her. She felt as if something was lighting up her entire being. It wasn't unpleasant. It was if someone had awoken her from a long lost sleep.

What was going on?

"What did you do?" Alice whispered.

"I did nothing." Jafar shook his head in disbelief. "I feel so strange." He stared at his hand and back to Alice. "It was you."

Alice wanted to protest but she knew it would be no use. It had been both of them. Something had happened. She knew he had experienced the same feeling as she had.

She found herself stepping closer to him, finally away from the giant oak.

Jafar's eyes were wide and he stood rigid.

Alice didn't know what made her do it but she couldn't resist the urge. She reached her hand out up toward Jafar's face. She held her breath.

Jafar stared at her as she caressed his face like he had done to her a moment ago. He forgot to breathe. He'd never felt so defenseless and he realized he didn't mind feeling that way.

They both felt tingles again but this time it didn't come at them in electric waves that both shocked them. It was softer this time

They just stood there for a few moments. Alice with her hand against his face and Jafar standing there staring at her.

For the moment Alice completely forgot the threat on her life and Cyrus and his necklace.

Right then it was just her and the man in black.

Jafar placed his hand over her hand that was placed against his face and pulled it away gently. He didn't want to but he had to help her before Cyrus found her.

"Alice, may I?"

She stared at him puzzled. "What?"

Jafar gestured to her necklace.

"But it won't come off." Alice yanked at it again.

Jafar stared at her as if she said the moon was made out of cheese. "Let go of it."

Alice barely had time to think about what he was about to do to be frightened.

He lifted his scepter and raised it toward her. He zapped her before she had time to whimper. Or rather zapped the necklace.

The red heart fell to the dirt, shattering to pieces. Neither of them noticed that it had been glowing before it broke.

"Th-thank you." Alice gasped.

Jafar nodded with a hidden smile upon his face that he hid behind a palm. How did he ever think about killing this young woman? How could he even think of something so evil. She had done something to him. He just knew it. Seduced or enchanted him, he wasn't sure which but he knew he longer wanted her dead, quite the contrary. He wanted to save her. And that he would.

**Review!**

**What just happened? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter everyone! Thank you all for your reviews.**

Chapter 2:

Alice and Jafar walked in silence. Jafar kept a few long paces back until she could barely see him. Alice felt like she was walking alone.

It somehow frightened and comforted her to know that Jafar was keeping his distance but still watching her.

What possessed her to think about him like this? Jafar, safe?

No, he was lethal. He could kill her with one flick of his hand. Had he hypnotized her?

Alice was beginning to think he had. Could he have made it up about Cyrus using her?

The look on his face had assured her that the man was telling her the truth. Now she wasn't so sure. She didn't understand why he was being so nice to her. There had to be something in it for Jafar. There was always something when it came to him.

Alice heard a snap in the woods in front of her. She stilled and turned toward the noise. It couldn't be Jafar because she knew he was behind her.

It was only when she reached for it that she realized she didn't have her sword. When had she lost it?

Her heart began beating fast and she looked for anything sharp just in case she had to use it. She saw nothing.

"Alice!" It was Cyrus' sweet voice. What was he doing here? Jafar had mentioned that Cyrus escaped his prison right before he pressed her into the oak tree.

Had he been tracking her as soon as he escaped.

Alice couldn't run. She wasn't about to call for Jafar. She wasn't yet sure he had been telling the truth

She smiled as Cyrus appeared but kept back a few steps. "How did you escape?"

Cyrus smiled back rather sweetly. "I have my ways, my sweet Alice."

"You came back for me." Alice said, looking up at him.

_I'll take my chances…_

She threw her arms around Cyrus' neck and kissed him. "I love you."

He didn't kiss her back.

"Oh Alice…" Cyrus said as Alice pulled away.

She frowned at his tone. It didn't sound endearing.

Cyrus grabbed her throat savagely and Alice gasped. He stared into her eyes. His eyes were ice and she knew the truth.

"If only someone loved you." He squeezed her throat and she coughed and clawed at his arm.

"Don't do this, Cyrus!"

"The wishes Alice. I want you to wish me free." He said into her ear.

"I can't!" Alice wheezed. She tried to scream but Cyrus had his hand on her throat too tightly.

He sighed and released her. "Very well then." He reached into his vest and pulled out a vile with a needle.

Alice screamed and took a sprint only to be yanked back roughly with more strength than she ever thought Cyrus possessed.

He plunged the needle into her heart before she could react. Dread seeped into her.

She felt her body rejecting her own movements. She tried to run again but her body stood still.

_Move Alice move!_

She couldn't move or scream.

"Alice." Cyrus smiled. "Wish for me to be free." He held his bottle in his hand then.

Instantly Alice's body betrayed her and she reached into the heel of her shoe and pulled her one and only wish out.

She couldn't stop herself from speaking.

Cyrus laughed as his shackles disappeared from his wrists.

Alice suddenly could move and speak. As if that was all it took. Just to speak those little words and she was free.

"No!" Alice screamed.

Cyrus held the bottle toward her and Alice could feel herself being pulled toward it.

"No, no!" The bands appeared on her wrists and she yanked at them with a cry of frustration.

You!" it was Jafar's voice. Alice heard him before he was there holding Cyrus by his collar. "What have you done?!"

Cyrus smiled wickedly. "I freed myself."

"You want to be free?!" Jafar snarled in hatred and disgust. "I'll give you freedom!"

Alice was sucked into the bottle at that moment. She screamed and tried to pull away but it was no use.

She heard a sickening scrunch that sounded like bones cracking and then it was silent.

Alice was sure Jafar had killed Cyrus.

Alice pushed at the fence and screamed. She punched and kicked at it. It resisted every blow and she ended up falling back her hands bloody from her efforts.

She felt herself moving and realized that somebody was picking up the bottle. It was Jafar.

Alice saw his face through the lattice like fence.

He finally had his genie…only he didn't seem to be very happy about it. In fact he looked stricken.

**Surprise surprise! What should happen now you think?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You may hate me for this chapter...too bad! Muwahahaaha!**

Chapter 3:

At first Alice wasn't sure if Jafar was going to let her out of the bottle and she felt panic settle in. He had been searching for his third genie and now he had it. What was he going to do now?

The bottle shook and Alice had to brace herself to keep from tumbling backward. She could see Jafar's face clearly.

His brow was furrowed like he was considering something.

The bottle started to vibrate and Alice thought she would be sick. "Jafar?" she croaked. If she ever had seasickness this is what it must be like.

Alice felt herself being sucked out of the genie bottle. She was being stretched and it hurt. Then all of a sudden she was there standing beside Jafar once again. Immediately her eyes strayed to the body of Cyrus.

Jafar still held the bottle in his hands. His expression was a muddle. As if he didn't know what to do now that he had her.

Alice's lips moved without her consent and her voice spoke words of the genie about the three wishes and automatically she reached into her pocket and withdrew three wishes.

She groaned when her body was her own again.

Jafar took the wishes from her and deposited them in his own pocket, eyeing her silently.

Alice's heart sank as she realized all at once that Jafar was her master. She was completely powerless now. He could wish anything of her. Even her own death. She would have no choice but to comply.

Jafar moved his hand over the body of Cyrus and it disappeared. Alice didn't bother to ask what he had done with it.

"I think it's time to go home." Jafar said, mostly to himself but she heard him.

"I don't have a home." Alice protested.

"You do for now. In Agrabah, at my palace." Jafar began walking and Alice followed slowly behind.

She absolutely hated being dependent on someone. Especially Jafar of all people. She had to get free. She couldn't stay like this.

Jafar snapped and instantly there was a carpet in front of him. He stepped on it and waved Alice to follow his lead.

She stepped on the magic carpet, eyeing it suspiciously. She'd never trusted such contraptions. Her foot had barely touched the carpet before it took flight.

Alice had no choice but to grab tightly onto Jafar's arm to keep from falling off.

He completely ignored her. In fact he stood there as if she wasn't even there.

She wasn't sure why but suddenly she was very angry with the man…sorcerer…prince…king. Whatever he actually was. She finally decided on Prince.

He had begin intending to kill her dead for her wish's, then was suddenly helping her and saving her life, and now he was treating her like she didn't exist.

What was the matter with him?!

Alice gripped his arm tighter as the carpet did a nosedive and then swerved upward.

He looked down at her then. His eyes were cold and emotionless just like the Jafar she knew well. So he hadn't really changed at all.

He couldn't want to kill her anymore. She was too valuable alive. Alice had a feeling she was going to be enslaved to him for a long time.

Finally the carpet stopped and Alice was aware they were on a balcony. She had never seen the palace of Agrabah. She wasn't expecting it to be this beautiful. It was much more extravagant than the Palace of Wonderland.

Still the beauty of the Palace didn't keep her from dreading what was to come.

Jafar shrugged her hand from his arm and he stepped off the carpet. "I will show you to your rooms." His voice was so flat and emotionless she wondered if he was even human.

Alice didn't respond and just followed after him. She had a bad feeling. It was settling into her stomach and she felt sick.

The halls of the Palace were so big they intimidated her as much as the palace owner did.

Jafar went up a few flight of stairs, not saying a word. Alice was fine with that. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he was thinking about.

Alice felt they going really high up. Just went she thought they were at the very highest point of the Palace there was another flight of stairs. And then Jafar stopped and unlocked a heavy wooden door.

Alice stared into the room and immediately tried to run away.

Jafar laughed at her efforts and struck her with his scepter. Instantly he was immobile. She couldn't move an inch. Jafar walked close to her. "Where do you think you're going, precious? Do you think you can run from me?" He taunted and ran his index finger across Alice's lips.

She closed her eyes to keep him from seeing her reaction. She didn't want to feel anything for this cold hearted man. Why did he have to stir such things inside of her?

Jafar yanked her into the room where cages were hanging. They were all empty. Except for one where a skeleton laid.

Alice screamed but couldn't move or struggle. He threw her into the closet cage, roughly.

He slammed the cage door shut firmly and walked away; leaving her in the dark.

**Ideas anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again! I'm on a roll! I think Jafar must be bipolar. What do you think?**

Chapter 4:

Alice was sure she was going crazy. She wasn't sure how long she had been in this cage but it felt like weeks. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. The only time she ever saw light was when a guard came in to give her bread and water twice a day. She welcomed that small bit of light.

Jafar hadn't presented himself to her since he threw her in this birdcage. She was so mad at him. How could he do this? Why was she even surprised. Just because he had shown her a small amount of kindness she thought he changed his ways. When had she become so naïve? Then again she thought Cyrus loved her. Maybe she had always been naïve. She had hoped because a small part of her felt something for the Prince of Agrabah. Alice knew better but she couldn't deny the sparks she felt from him. He had felt them as well. She was very sure of it but the man was stubborn and treated her like as if she didn't exist. It made her very angry and frustrated. What did she have to do to make him know she was here?

She paced her small quarters in circles. She couldn't sit still anymore.

Alice had tried to open the cage door. She had thought since she was a genie now she would have magic of her own. Apparently it didn't work that way. Nothing she did worked. She tried pointing her finger, waving her hand like she had seen Jafar do. She thought of what she wanted in her hand and concentrated it on the door with her hand extended.

She yelled in frustration when it didn't work either and hot temperedly kicked the cage door as hard as she could. It left her foot smarting in pain.

The door opened and stepped in Jafar holding a lantern; his scepter missing. Alice was surprised he wasn't carrying the thing. It was like an additional appendage.

Jafar had the nerve to tssk his tongue at Alice.

It caused even further anger to bubble in her chest.

"How dare you!" Alice seethed, glaring at him.

"Is that how one would greet their master. I came to free you. You must not want it." He turned like he was leaving.

"No, please!" Alice begged before she had time to stop herself. She wanted to shove her foot into her mouth. She never ever wanted to stoop to begging but she just did.

Jafar turned back with a smirk. "That's better."

Alice stared at him as he unlocked her cage.

Freedom! Freedom at last!

He gestured her to get out. It didn't take much convincing. She was out quickly.

Jafar wore a sly smile and it unnerved her but she tried to ignore it as he dragged her out of the room of cages.

The daylight that surrounded her as she stepped into the Palace hall was like a bunch of knives digging into her eyes. It took awhile for her to get used to the brightness after being stuck in the dark.

"Where are you taking me?" Alice was becoming very curious.

"First of all. You're getting cleaned up. You smell." Jafar said flatly. His expression said it all.

_It's your fault I smell. You oaf!_

She plastered a smile to her face. "What are you going to do with me?"

Jafar didn't answer. He didn't have much time to anyway. Five servant girls surrounded Alice and picked and prodded her all over. It was unnerving.

Before she knew what was happening she was herded off to another room. A big tub of bubbly water waited for her there.

Alice took in her surroundings, realizing that she was in giant bedchamber with adjoining rooms. What a switch from the cages.

The servants undressed her and all but dumped her into the tub of water. They scrubbed at her furiously and Alice was sure her skin was being scrubbed away.

A woman with a thick accent spoke when Alice began complaining about the scrubbing.

"We must make you look nice for the Master." The woman frowned before picking up a towel.

Alice refused to let anyone else dry herself but herself. She was thankful when she saw a changing screen on the other side of the chamber. She hastily got behind it.

She was expecting to put on what she had been wearing and was surprised when she was handed a set of clothes.

The clothes were Arabian style and she wasn't sure what she thought of the purple balloon legged pants. They were almost looked like a skirt. The top the servants expected her to wear was scandalous compared to her Victorian London attire she usually wore. It was more like a belly top than anything. It had billowy sleeves but it covered barely any of her stomach. Alice felt very bare and vulnerable.

"Beautiful!" said the woman with a thick accent as Alice stepped into the silk slippers on the floor. Alice certainly didn't agree with the woman.

Another servant blushed and braided her hair into a pretty plait. By the time the servant was done Alice's heard was sore.

She frowned when the thick accented servant placed gold jewelry on her. Gold hoop earrings and a few rings, and a necklace that was more like a golden cobra wrapped around her neck.

Alice immediately hated the necklace. It was a symbol of Jafar. As if her wearing it screamed that she belonged to him. She had just gotten rid of the necklace Cyrus had placed on her with Jafar's help, and now he wanted her to wear this?

She was not a bit happy. Not at all.

Then Alice was shuffled to the throne room by a two guards who pushed her to the floor at Jafar's feet. Sending her tumbling toward him where he sat in the King's throne chair. Maybe he was a King and not a Prince.

He waved the guards away and stared down at her. He didn't bother to help her up.

"What do you want?" Alice sat up and stared up at him with fiery eyes.

"We have a visitor, little genie." Jafar gave her a wicked smile.

A red clad form sidled to Jafar's right side coming from behind his throne chair. "Hello darling." The Red Queen smiled at Alice venomously before giving Jafar a kiss. He kissed her back with less emotion. As if he didn't have any at all.

Alice stared and was surprised when jealously shot through her. She began hating herself for it. Why did she feel like this?

**This is where it's going to get tricky for me. I don't have a reason for Jafar to be keeping Alice captive or why the Red Queen is on it with him. I need ideas if i'm to update. Any ideas guys?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Thanks go to Keyriss for helping me with some ideas and info. :D**

Chapter 5:

The Red Queen didn't seem fazed by the lack of emotion Jafar showed. As if she were used to it or she didn't care.

She cast her cold eyes on Alice and glared as if flabbergasted that Alice was here.

"Jafar darling, you have your third genie. What are you waiting for?" The Red Queen whined, turning back to Jafar.

Alice kept a straight face as she actually saw Jafar roll his eyes. He didn't answer as he stared down at Alice intensely.

Alice stared right back at him defiantly.

"How hard is it to kill three genies?" The Red Queen droned on.

Alice's blood froze and her eyes widened.

Jafar was going to kill her after all.

Jafar growled and turned back to the Queen. "If you haven't forgotten, our third genie isn't in her bottle. To make the spell work they must all be in their bottles."

The Red Queen scowled and yanked Alice from the floor. "I wish you were in your bottle!" she shook her viciously.

Alice's teeth clacked and she clawed at The Red Queen's grip. "Let me g-."

"Release her, Anastasia! It won't work." Jafar's eyes were full of fire as he shouted at the woman in red.

The Red Queen's eyes grew big and she dropped Alice ceremoniously on the floor in a heap.

Alice stood up and glared at both of them.

"She belongs to me so her wishes only work when I use them." Jafar gritted his teeth.

Alice crossed her arms not saying anything. Why bother? They weren't going to listen to her anyway.

"Well use them, Jafar!" The Red Queen said in exasperation, sending daggers at Alice with her eyes.

Jafar slammed his scepter to the marble floor making both women jump in surprise. "I don't recall including you in my plans, Queen." It wasn't a question.

The Red Queen puckered her lips into a pout. "But I'm only interested in your success, darling." Her voice was honey; smooth and sweet.

Jafar squinted at her then looked down at Alice again from his spot on the throne.

"What I do with my third genie is none of your concern, Anastasia."

The Red Queen slithered back over to Jafar. "And if you recall, you were helping me snare Alice. Rightfully she is my captive and to be beheaded for her crimes against Wonderland. You only wanted Cyrus; never Alice, until now."

Jafar tapped his fingers against the throne chair in annoyance.

Alice wanted to smack the woman as much as Jafar supposedly did.

"This isn't Wonderland. Her crimes are of no concern here." Jafar said, with a firmness in his tone. Signaling this was the end of the conversation.

The Red Queen huffed. "I will be on my way." She spat at Jafar, stomping down from the throne. She glared at Alice before slapping her across the cheek.

Alice had had enough and sent her fist flying into the queen's own face.

"You little viper!" The Red Queen screamed in fury.

Alice jumped back, not in the least bit sorry of what she had done.

The Queen struck her hand out at Alice with fixed concentration upon her face.

Alice felt horrible pain shoot through her heart and she doubled over. It was if her heart was being twisted inside of her. She refused to scream. She wouldn't give the Red Queen the satisfaction.

"Stop!" Jafar shouted, and suddenly the queen was thrown back and Alice's pain ceased immediately.

The Red Queen's eyes were widened in shock. "Jafar, I-."

"Enough!"

The queen took a step back.

"You dare not lay a finger on my genie." Jafar pointed his scepter at her. "Get out!"

The Red Queen gave a haughty sniff and raised her chin. "Gladly."

Alice rubbed her chest, trying to figure out what had just happened.

It was silent in the room for a while except for Jafar's uneven breathing.

"Thank you for saving me." Alice said so quietly she didn't think that Jafar heard her.

His eyes met hers but he didn't say anything. There were so many emotions in his eyes that it hurt to stare into them. They were all muddled as usual but Alice desperately wished she knew what Jafar was thinking.

Jafar slid his eyes away from Alice's. He didn't like their intensity. It made him feel like she could see right through him. Like she could see every emotion he felt like an open book. He hated feeling so vulnerable. This wasn't who he was. He was supposed to be cruel and unforgiving. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. He needed a reminder that Alice was here as his prisoner.

Without thinking another thing he pointed his scepter at her and chain shackled her wrists instantly.

He didn't dare look at her. He knew she would be staring at him with a look of accusation in her eyes. Jafar couldn't handle it.

He had seen her expression when Anastasia had kissed him.

Alice had looked jealous. Had it really bothered her?

He wasn't sure what to think of all this. He knew he couldn't let these feelings go any further for either of them. He needed to do this spell. He didn't want to kill her for it though either. This was causing major conflict. These feelings they felt for each other were creeping up on them way too fast. It was alarming and he had never felt so afraid in his life. He didn't like this at all.

He had to be as ruthless as he possibly could. To make her hate him and he had to get rid of these traitor feelings threatening to suffocate him.

Jafar knew he was going to hate himself for it; but there wasn't anything else to do was there? He couldn't surrender to these feelings or it would be the end of him.

There was no doubt that Alice had his heart captive whether she knew it or not.

It had to end.

**Uh oh. What should he do now?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought I'd post this while I can. I don't know if I'll be able to post for a while or not. I won't have internet the rest of the month. I don't have wifi at home so I use my smartphone's data and hotspot. I only get 2 gbs a month and I'm on my last few Megabytes. Sorry guys. I will be writing I promise. Except to get a few chapters in a row in April.**

Chapter 6:

Alice's shackles were tighter than the genie bands. They both circled her wrists. The shackles began chaffing her arms.

Jafar was angry. His eyes were cold and she kept her distance.

The next moment he was dragging her into the halls. He dragged her so quickly Alice stumbled and he was yanking on her chains. If she hadn't kept her footing she was sure Jafar would've dragged her body along the marble. She made sure that wouldn't happen.

Whatever had made Jafar so livid she hoped she'd never do it again.

She found herself dragged into a room surrounded with bottles and such. It reminded her of the asylum. Without thinking another moment she ripped herself away from Jafar and fled down the hall. It wasn't long until she was yanked back hard. Right into his chest. Alice didn't have anytime to think about what it felt like to be this close to him if she even had wanted to.

Jafar all but carried her into his lab. Alice fought hard against him, but no amount of beating against him made him release. In fact it made his hold grow tighter.

He pushed her onto a metal table.

Alice felt panic rise up into her. White hot fear settling into the pit of her stomach and it turned into a high pitched scream.

"No! No!" she bucked against Jafar as he strapped her firmly to the table. "No!"

Jafar either wasn't listening or only ignored her screaming. He left her lying on the table and picked up a vile. Examining it between his long fingers. "This should take care of it." He was talking to himself.

"Take care of what?" Alice tried to keep from trembling. She didn't like feeling like she was reliving her asylum days. She wanted to get away!

Jafar turned to look at her, his eyes were cloudy but it was gone in seconds before he turned away. He picked up not one but two needles. He filled them both up.

Alice struggled against her bindings. Her body was visibly shaking. She didn't want him to know how frightened she was. No matter what she did she couldn't stop shaking. Not even when he walked toward her with the two needles in hand. The sight of him only made her shake harder.

He set one of the needles down as if it wasn't meant for her.

"Please don't do this." Alice strained but the bindings held fast.

Jafar bent down toward her and her heart quickened. What was he doing?

He smoothed a piece of hair from her face then stroked her arm, soothingly. "It'll be alright."

It wasn't long after he began stroking her arm that Alice relaxed. She didn't understand how the person that she was frightened of was able to calm her as well. It didn't make any sense.

She wanted to be scared but as he continued stroking her arm, her hair and then finally her face, Alice knew she couldn't be. She forgot about the needle in his hand. All she could think about was Jafar and how he made her feel. Safe once again and the strangest feeling of all…love. It was confusing and it didn't make any sense. She couldn't love him. How could she love such a cold man? Hadn't she loved Cyrus? Didn't she still have feelings for him or were they all false? She hadn't once thought of him since he had forced her to become a genie.

Alice found Jafar leaning over her until they were unbearably close that their noses touched.

She stared up into his eyes almost losing herself. She saw the same emotion in his brown eyes. There was love. Underneath his hard exterior there was love…for her.

Jafar pressed his lips to hers. She felt electric shock run through both of them. It was a wonderful feeling. She kissed him back putting all the words she could never say into the kiss.

Alice felt her face become wet and she didn't know why at first. That was until she looked into his eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Jafar said against her lips. He kissed her softly again, cradling her head in one hand.

The needle jabbed into her chest quickly and Alice screamed.

Jafar stumbled back and grabbed the other needle. His hand shook as he held it. His eyes were glazed over from tears.

Alice felt as if her life was being sucked out as she stared at Jafar in horror. What had he done? What was he doing?

He plunged the second needle into his chest with a jerk, not making a noise. She could see it in his face that it hurt him as much it did her.

And then Alice didn't care any more if it hurt. She felt nothing. There wasn't anything to feel. Whatever he injected into her had made her feel nothing…

Jafar dropped the needle to the ground. His face becoming stone as he went to unstrap her from the metal table.

This was it.

Nothing…

**This was a very intense chapter to write. Let me know what you think or ideas and etc.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One more chapter for my readers! You may have to wait till the 31****st**** for chapter 8.**

Chapter 7:

Alice found herself back in her rooms. She didn't remember how she got there. She was in too much a daze of what had happened.

What had been in that vile?

Jafar had kissed her and she felt...she couldn't remember what it felt like but she knew it had been love. Then there was nothing in her heart to feel. It was gone in that instant Jafar had plunged the needle into her heart. Like a flame blown out. She only felt cold, empty in her heart and hollow in her entire being.

She couldn't understand why he had kissed her.

The kiss had been genuine; there was no doubt about that. She had felt that feeling of love in the way he held her and kissed her. It wasn't just a show. Maybe he had used it as a distraction from what he was about to do. Jafar had certainly calmed Alice with his actions.

She had temporarily forgotten the needle until it was too late.

He had cried (this shocked her almost more than him kissing her). Alice had felt his tears on her face before he drew back his kiss. She had seen them on his face as he plunged his own needle into his heart.

Why had he given himself the same potion as he had given her. Did he have feelings he didn't want?

She was certain he had feelings for her. No one could fake a kiss such as that. Had he been afraid of loving Alice?

That would explain the reason why he had injected that terrible painful needle into his own heart. He couldn't feel anything for her to be able to do his spell. He had to kill her and he couldn't manage to murder someone he loved.

Now Jafar felt as dead as Alice.

Alice was angry or what her mind felt, she wanted to feel. Why did he have to take her feelings away?

She sat on the plush pillows on the floor that was her bed. Her chambers made her feel more like a guest than a prisoner. If it weren't for the shackles she could almost forget that she was Jafar's genie.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself. Never had she been so bored in her entire life. There was nothing to do in this grand room.

The grander was beginning to wear off slowly. At least it wasn't the cage again. She was thankful it wasn't. She only wished Jafar had her on a longer leash and let her out of here to walk around.

Alice hadn't seen Jafar in about a week if not more. He kept to himself, most likely on his throne or in the room of bottles and needles.

She shivered at the thought of those needles once again; probably for the fifth time today.

Alice stood up and walked toward the door. She pulled gently on the handle, willing it to pull the door open. Of course it was locked on the outside and it was only wishful thinking.

She wished she could unlock with a wave of her hand. She knew she had to be capable of it. She was a genie after all. Cyrus had been able to do a little magic. Why couldn't she?

Alice bit her lip and twisted her hand to the side as if she held a key. It was silly to try, she knew it wouldn't work, but she couldn't help trying. She stared and concentrated on the key hole. She sighed when it wasn't working and closed her eyes in frustration. Her brow wrinkled as she tried to concentrate even harder.

_Click!_

Her eyes shot open and she dropped her hand. She inched toward the door and pulled gently. It slid open with a creak.

Alice cringed at the sound as she tiptoed into the hallway. Her heart began beating fast. She was free!

She quickly ran down the hall looking to and fro to make sure the coast was clear. Alice breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was alone. There wasn't anyone in her way. Maybe she could even escape the palace.

Escape…

Could she escape or would Jafar know what she was doing and stop her?

Alice ran blindly through the marble halls. Her slippered feet were silent and she took it for granted.

And then she wished she hadn't. She slammed into a body and would have fallen on her back if the person hadn't grabbed her quickly.

She felt the electricity shoot through her. It went straight into her heart and it hurt.

She instantly knew it was Jafar before she looked up at him. Alice was in trouble now.

He gave a gasp-like noise, letting go of her to grab his chest.

Alice felt a slight tickle in her heart and then she felt as if it exploded into million pieces. Built up emotions threatening to drown her. Anger, relief, fear, and her love which she tried so desperately to conceal. Then it was multiplying all at once. Her heart couldn't contain it all it and it began hammering hard.

She felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Jafar had his eyes tightly shut. The potion was reverting it's effects on both of them.

He groaned and clutched his chest much like Alice felt like doing. Her heart was throbbing harder by the second.

Alice's heart suddenly felt like someone took a knife and twisted it. She let out a painful cry.

Jafar's eyes shot open. He looked like someone who had awakened from a hundred year slumber instead of over a week of shut off emotions.

Alice felt her legs crumble beneath her. The pain in her heart was too much to bear. She expected to hit the marble but she never made it to the ground.

Jafar's arms encircled her and he lifted her into his arms.

"What's happening to me?" Alice gasped in pain, her fingers automatically clenching the fabric at his chest.

"It's reversing."

Jafar was angry. What had he done to her? She was clearly suffering from the potion he injected into her. Somehow both their potions reverted when they had touched. It didn't make sense. He thought he had the potion perfected. The worse part about the after effects of the potion was that his emotions had doubled in intensity. He hated it. Apparently the effects were harder on Alice. She was in horrible pain and it was his entire fault.

Her body was rigid against his and she was making painful noises. It was as if she was trying to keep it to herself but she was failing miserably.

Alice screamed. "Take it out! Please take it out!" She clutched her out and Jafar knew she was asking him to take her heart out. He knew it wouldn't help at this point.

Suddenly she went very still.

"Alice!" Jafar shouted frantically. He felt for her pulse and his heart clenched as he felt a weak beat.

His potion was killing her!

"No, no, no!" he tried to revive her with his magic but it didn't help. He was powerless. There wasn't anything to do to save her.

"Alice!" It came out in a whisper, and he clutched her against his chest. "Don't leave me, Alice." He rocked her against his chest. "I love you. Heaven, help me I love you! Don't you dare leave me!" Tears were threatening to pour down his cheeks. Alice was his weakness and for once he didn't care if he was weak.

Then it hit him. The wishes!

He leaned down to her ear, "I wish you to live…for me." He broke off with a sob. He held her even tighter.

Alice's heart stopped beating.

"No!" Jafar screamed.

**Don't kill me!**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't had much time to myself lately so that is why the update is so short and late. Sorry guys! It's an update anyway. **

**I can't wait for the finale tomorrow night! I'm so upset that it's the series finale. It was only supposed to be 13 episodes but they started thinking about doing a season 2. ABC canceled it. I'm so mad! Ughhh. **

* * *

Chapter 8:

Jafar's scream was so loud the Palace walls echoed until they vibrated.

His anger and heartbreak bubbled over until he couldn't contain it inside of him any longer. Before he knew what was happening power shot out of his hand with wild abandon. He had no control neither could he stop it. A giant window exploded into a million fine shards that immediately turned into sand. He stared at what he had done in bewilderment. That had never happened to him before. He always had control over his magic. Had this to do with that potion again?

His heart began to hammer and he tried to calm down. He felt more power surging through his fingers tips. He forced himself to contain it even though his fingers stung from the effort. What was happening to him? It seemed the more upset he was the more the power sang into his hands and called for release. He had to make it stop. He didn't know how!

Jafar gasped as the power leaked out of his fingers without his permission. It shot to the marble floor and he scowled as he saw the gaping hole in his palace floor. He tried to cover the hole, but his reward was a marble statue instead. It was clear to him he didn't know how to use his own magic it had gotten so strong. He stared at the statue. He protruded out of the gaping hole as if part of the floor. Only that wasn't why he was staring at it. The statue itself was of him and the stone figure right behind the stone him. It was Alice; her expression one of content and adoration. How'd he to do that? He wasn't about to try to fix it. It would only cause a disaster.

He didn't think he should use his magic until he figured out what had went wrong with the both of them.

Jafar's ears were ringing and felt strangely wet as he touched one. He drew his hand back and it was then he realized his ears had begun to bleed. He looked down at Alice and was horrified that her own ears were bleeding as well. How could that be? His Alice was dead.

Jafar nearly leapt out of his skin as Alice's eyes shot open. He quickly recovered when she began sucking in air like it was water.

He almost forgot his heightened powers at the sight of her alive but he only gingerly held her to him in sweet relief. The wish had worked.

"Alice." It was all he could do not to kiss her lips to make sure she was really here; alive and well.

She blinked a few times as if unsure of her surroundings before focusing on Jafar. Her eyes widened in recognition but her expression wasn't fearful.

"Jafar?"

"Ssshh." He didn't want her to ask questions about what had happened. It was better she never know.

Jafar pressed his lips to hers unable to keep himself from doing so any longer.

Alice's eyes closed and he was more than ecstatic when she didn't pull away or try to slap him.

This time the kiss was more than him merely distracting her from something horrible.

He felt her hands thread through his curly hair and he could have swore he heard her heart beating…nearly pounding. He liked that sound he decided as he kissed her again. She was kissing him right back with more vigor than he expected.

"I love you." He mumbled so softly he didn't think she heard against her lips.

Alice's eyes met his.

Jafar drew away and he noticed a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I love you too."

Warmth flooded his entire being, but he quickly recovered by lifting her up into his arms.

He carried her bridle style across the halls.

"Where are w-we doing?" Alice stammered. She had barely time to register the kiss before he was carrying her off somewhere.

She got the answer without him saying anything as he brought her into the room of vials and needles.

"No!" she screamed in terror and beat his chest.

* * *

**Review if you want an update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The long delayed chapter here we are. Life suddenly got very busy and distractions got in a way. I'll be trying to squeeze in some writing time this week and the next during Easter week. Let me know how the chapter is. I'm thinking this story is either halfway or past halfway finished. You never know. The story writes itself I'm just it's slave. :D**

Chapter 9:

"Don't do this!" Alice struggled and tried her best to pull away from Jafar.

"I don't know what went wrong with that potion but something is happening to me and if I don't stop it I might kill you."

Alice was puzzled. What was he talking about. What was he doing?

He sat her down on the metal table, this time he didn't strap her down. He walked away as if distant.

"What are you doing?" She was on her feet in an instant as he lifted a small box from a shelf and stared at it.

"This will fix all our problems." He sat the box down on a table full of bottles.

"You're not making any sense. What do you mean?" Alice grabbed him by his arm.

Jafar sucked in his breath. "Don't touch me. It isn't safe."

Alice stared at him, but refused to let go of her hold on his arm even when he tried to shake it off.

"There was something wrong with that potion. It had after effects I wasn't prepared for. It caused both of our emotions to intensify maybe more than double. Your heart couldn't handle it and gave out. I didn't have the same after effect as you. Instead my powers are going out of control. I can't stop it. I don't even know when it will happen. I have no control." Jafar gripped the table hard until his knuckles were white.

"Isn't there a potion in here that will make it better?' Alice felt uneasy and desperation was starting to threaten to flood her. She hadn't ever seen Jafar like this. It scared her.

"There's nothing to be done except for me to take my heart out." He kept his eyes averted from hers but she saw the despairing look in his eyes before he closed them.

"No!" Alice pulled him around to look at her.

Jafar gasped as power shot out of his hand from his surprise. It hit one of the tables turning it to sand.

Alice cringed away keeping a cry at bay. She knew he didn't mean it.

"Make a wish!" Alice went to take a step toward him again.

"No, stay away from me. I'll hurt you!" Jafar took his own steps back. His eyes were fearful.

"Wish it away!" Alice fought back a sob. This couldn't be happening. They both had finally accepted that they loved each other and then this happened. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all!

"I can't do that to you." Jafar's hands shook as if he was fighting back with himself.

"What are you going to do?" Alice was afraid of the answer. She almost didn't want to know. She knew it had to be something bad.

Jafar made a choking sound as if he was forcing himself not to cry. He kept his body turned away from her as if in shame. "I have to take my heart out. It's the only way."

"No! You can't do that!" Alice made a move toward him again.

"I have no choice, Alice! No, don't get any closer. I said no!" Jafar cried out. He stretched his hand out toward her and was horror struck as an hour glass formed around her.

Alice screamed but it couldn't be heard from behind the thick glass. Sand was beginning to rain down on her and Jafar realized she was going to slowly drown if he didn't do something fast.

"No!" Jafar stumbled back as Alice began beating on the glass. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see her face. He ripped his heart out of his chest with a quick jerk. He barely kept back a scream of agony but the deed was done. He shakily grappled for the box he planned to place his heart and put it in, slamming the lid and locking it. He couldn't bear to look at it or think about what he had done.

Alice was in trouble and he had to help her.

The sand was already halfway covering her and Alice was still frantically beating the glass.

"Step back." Jafar tried to tell her but it was futile. No matter of yelling would get through to her.

He couldn't get her out unless she stepped away from the glass.

Jafar frowned and then decided to try something. He had only practiced it once but just maybe it could work.

He concentrated to send a telepathic message to her. 'Alice, it's going to be alright. I'm going to get you but you have to step back for me.'

A few seconds later Alice froze, and stared at him. She took a few steps back or as far the sand allowed her.

Jafar raised his hand and the hour glass broke. Alice quickly spilled out unceremoniously.

As soon as she was on her feet she dived into Jafar's arms. Not caring that he wasn't going to feel anything anymore.

After he had awkwardly hugged her back he picked up the box holding his heart and placed it into her hands. "Keep it safe. I trust you with it."

"But, I-."

"I know you'll keep it safe for me." Jafar gave a weak smile, before turning away. He was going out of the room.

"Stop! Wait." Alice cried.

And Jafar did, but not because he wanted to. He was held still. He then remembered that whoever had the heart could control the heart's owner. Why hadn't he thought about that. He knew he could trust her now but the old Alice would have taken advantage of it.

Even now maybe she was planning to take advantage over it.

"Kiss me before you?" she looked a little sheepish as if embarrassed to shout like that.

Jafar of course had no control and had to do her bidding…not that he was complaining he found himself with his lips pressed against Alice's.

Her sigh was only half contented. He knew she didn't like that he didn't have a heart.

"I love you." Alice said softly against his lips. She didn't wait for a reply, probably not expecting to get one. He couldn't love her.

Jafar watched her walk away with his heart.

**Now off to reward myself and watch Big Bang Theory. Posted a new story and updated Captive Heart. Goodnight everyone.**

**Review!**


End file.
